


Cyclops

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Brainwashing, Mild Gore, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nightmares of Ghetsis clawing my still beating heart out, with a monstrous, scaly paw he would uncover from beneath his gaudy robes, and having me watch him crushing it before my very eyes as my life withers away. [harmoniashipping, check inside for further warnings]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclops

**Author's Note:**

> this week on rako makes a grade A dweeb out of herself: unexpected opus magnum by the means of harmoniashipping! warnings include shota/underage, incest, slight gore, violence, nc, stuff rako has no idea about but still writes 
> 
> this is a *birthday* gift fic for ginny because she's the best now go get her gifts and candy this instant

*

The day was nearing to its end and N was already sitting on his bed, wearing a flimsy nightgown. It was already a bit past bedtime for him, but he didn't seem to be bothered by that.

To his side on the bed sat Dary, a female Darmanitan and N's best friend, brought to the castle and given to him one day by Sage Rood. She wasn’t his only Pokemon, the others being a Zorua and a Woobat, but it was only her he felt he had a special connection to.

The boy let the Pokemon wrap her arms around him in a tight hug; he clung closer to her soft tummy and silky, warm fur, and trying to fend off drowsiness, he began to reminisce.

*

_''...N, this is a Darumaka. It will be yours from now on.'' Rood sat in a chair next to N, the small pokemon nestled in his arms, tucking its limbs within its fur as much as it could. It was visibly ill and malnourished, its ribs jutting out from underneath its skin, breath soft but troubled, eyes half-lidded and miserable._

_''T-thank you! Can I to—yowwwch—'' As soon as N stretched out his hand to pet Darumaka, it let out an unsettling growl and lashed the boy’s palm with a tiny, faint Ember._

_''Oh noo-o-oh, Sage Rood—why is it mean to me?! Why have you brought a mean Pokemon for me to have?!'' N’s face puffed in an upset pout._

_''Don’t be ignorant, boy.'' Rood frowned. ''It has a reason to be, as you said, 'mean'. Our underlings had taken it from the hands of an absolutely unresponsible Trainer. They claimed that he used to beat and starve it whenever it lost a battle or misbehaved. Do you really want to know why your father had us bestow it upon you, even though you’re still too young to be a Trainer yourself? Look at it; we expect this little creature to be a valuable lesson to you. This is what happens when people inferior to us get a hold of Pokemon, when they take their presence in their lives for granted. It is evident that the world is heading to meet its demise, when such stupid, insolent humans use Pokemon as soulless objects, only to take everything and give nothing in exchange. It is up to you whether or not you will nurture it back to prime condition and take proper care of it. We trust your wisdom, the wisdom of our future King, Natural Harmonia.''_

*

N was excited beyond comprehension. Tomorrow was his tenth birthday, the day he will finally be acknowledged as a Pokemon trainer, even though he's already had a team of stalwart Pokemon friends by now.

The very day he got Dary, he promised her that if he'll manage to nurse her back to health, she would be the staple of his future team. He succeeded; with small help from Rood and Zinzolin, N made Darumaka overcame its ailments, warm up to him, and eventually evolve. He also managed to reach the creature on a plane inaccessible to other people; he became able to listen to its voice, or maybe, to her voice, as she later revealed to him.

He quickly shimmied away from Darmanitan’s embrace and began skipping around the room, finally stopping in place to face the Pokemon. Dary, now empty-armed, sat on the edge of the bed, her massive arms hanging down; a sharp contrast to her tiny feet, now sticking from underneath the heaps of fur. N chuckled happily, taking a notice on how much of a silly picture his friend was.

''But, you know, Dary? Apart from you, Zoro, and Wobble, I would really love to have a Hydreigon one day, like my daddy! Hydreigon is so cool, he has three heads and wings of tattered leather and IS so big! Do you think I—''

_''Hydreigon are murderous beasts. They are sly and moody, and constantly thirsty for blood.''_

A chummy, but worried voice hummed in N's head. He could be sure it was Darmanitan, which now examined her companion with a concerned frown.

The child's elation petered out faster than a prick of a thumb would take.

He knew that Pokemon could talk to him. He knew he could understand them. What seemed to other people like mindless repetition of their respective names' syllables was a sentient, comprehensible speech to N. Pokemon had voices, voices of different tone and sound, matching their physical gender or indicating the lack of it. The speeches went straight to N's mind, resonating in his head and quickly reaching his heart. It was his gift, even if no one else believed it.

_''... I know you feel and understand us Pokemon like no other human, but Hydreigon may be way too much for you. Besides, they are just sheer scary. And creepy... with that empty, crimson eyes. Just like your father. ''_

*  
''All right, kid, it’s time to sleep. ''

Anthea stepped in silently, going almost unnoticed by N, still busy chattering and cuddling with Dary. On a polished tray, she carried a steaming cup; a cup of warm moomoo milk, a drink the child was to receive every night.

She wasn't too happy with what she saw, though.

''Oh, for god's sake... why is Darmanitan still here? Your father is going to be so mad. She was not supposed to be here now. You've broken the rules. ''

The pokemon's fiery brows furrowed.

'' _Don't let her take me away, '' N once again heard a voice in his head. He looked around at Darmanitan, which now stared at him with a glint of genuine concern in her eyes. ''I feel it. The zen is telling me something horrible is bound to happen. I have to protect you.''_

''Don’t make a fuss, Dary. It’s gonna be alright'' N thought, unsure if his thoughts could reach her mind through the anxious, rushing mess it was, but a confused expression of the pokemon’s simian face pushed all the doubts away. The child smiled, and turned around to speak to the young woman and apologize.

''I’m s-sorry, Miss Anthea… I-I shouldn’t have…'' he stammered, trying all of his might to look believable about it.

''Fine, I'm going to let that slip just once. Now, drink before it’s all tepid. Once you’re done, Darmanitan goes to sleep as well. Understood? Rules are rules. No pokemon allowed in your room past the bedtime. ''

'' _I beg you, N... don't let her..._ '' The worry in the unspoken voice intensified.

''Rools-drools, I want to sleep with Dary tonight!'' N whimpered, wrapping his twiggy arms around Darmanitan’s muscular one. ''And where’s Miss Concordia!? She would let Dary stay!'' The child’s voice was already distorted by an imminent fit of tearful anger.

''Behave, N. It's my shift today. And I insist you stop acting like a baby. Do you remember what day is tomorrow?''

''M-my birthday.''

''That's correct. Your birthday; tenth, to be exact. Starting from tomorrow, your Pokemon will be officially defined as yours. Also, the preparations for your coronation start as well; it's but a few years ahead from now. You see; you're a big boy now; big boys have rights, but also responsibilities. And they definitely don't need sleeping buddies anymore. ''

N shuddered in embarrassment Anthea's patronizing had impressed on him, and having muttered a silent apology, he spread his arms to pick up the cup from the tray. He wrapped his fingers around the warm china, enjoying the pleasant heat, but was otherwise uninterested in its contents.

''Okay, drink up. You need to drink your warm milk every night. It makes you healthier and your dreams sweeter. '' The pink haired girl crouched down so her eyes reached that of N’s, and gently poked the cup he tried to give away back into his hands.

''I told you I hate milk'' N grunted, before he eventually brought himself to take just a sip of the drink. The milk tasted different than usual; it was cloyingly sweet and exuded a distinctive aroma. ''Miss, it’s good! Is that a different kind of milk?''

''Your doctor had me add a spoon of… of the hometown wax honey to it. It’s a special kind of honey people help Combee make from the material they usually use to build their homes. It does wonders to human health.''

Anthea’s stomach sunk as her eyes rested on N, chugging the milk happily and purring in delight. The weight of the elaborate lie she just fed to him tore her heart to pieces; what was left of her conscience seemed to her like pieces of decomposing carrion, rotting and maggot-ridden.

''Miss Anthea, what happened?'' N asked, pointing his finger to a bluish, skinny welt that bloomed across the girl’s foot.

''It’s… alright, darling. I just kicked myself accidentally against the door when I worked in the kitchen. I'll be fine. '' Anthea smiled, reaching her hand to stroke his head playfully.

Having picked up the empty cup and stowed it away, Anthea tucked the boy into the bed and crouching to his side, she watched him fall asleep, caressing his soft cheek with the hump of her hand and sifting his bangs through the fingers.

''...you've grown so much and so fast, but you're still my little baby Natural, you know? I love you, sweetie.''

*

After having successfully soothed N into sleep, Anthea's task was now moving Dary outside of the boy's room, as once stated by Ghetsis. She looked at the Pokemon, instantly taking the place at the bedside she just left.

If Dary's stare could speak, it'd most likely say; if you want me to leave, make me.

After a minute or so of hesitation Anthea decided against arguing with the muscular fire ape, and knelt next to it. She stroked the creature's head and having given her a reassuring smile, she lowered herself near her ear and began to whisper.

''Okay, Dary. Stay where you are. But please... keep an eye on him...I just hope his daddy is not looking at us now...''

Leaving, Anthea closed the door behind her as lightly as she managed to with her hands, trembling like leaves in the wind. As soon as she reached her room, she laid herself on her bed and curling herself into a fetal position, she began to cry; her chest shook in wheezing sobs.

_I’m afraid, I’m, so, so, so afraid._

_Ghetsis had his chemists procure a strange chemical, sweet in taste and toothsome in smell so no sweet tooth can let it pass. N’s a child, he might as well live on sweets exclusively if he was given a chance. Ghetsis laced N’s evening drink with it, and forced me to cooperate with a blade to my neck._

*

'' _...I won't put my hand to drugging N just so you can... wait, what exactly do you want to do?! '' I never was the first to speak up for myself; my twin sister Concordia was much bolder and outspoken than me. But if something ever concerned N, especially something so blatantly dubious as that, I knew I had to be ready to take his side whatever could happen._

_Ghetsis stood in front of me, manipulating a small, glass vial, filled with a clear, oily liquid, in his hand and eyeing it carefully from time to time._

_''You’re overreacting, Anthea. It’s not a drug, it's but something that will easily keep N up overnight. He’s still such a whiny baby when he’s sleepy... I told you we will soon commence his coronation preparations? '' he smiled blankly._

_''Tonight… tonight there should be his first important trial. The King is expected to take everything, better or worse, and I want to see it in person. I somehow trust these Sages and what they plan to put the boy through, but I think they can’t be truly relied on. ''_

_'’Sure, but what kind of a trial you take in the dead of night?! All right, fine. As good as I know you, it's going to be something sick to the bone. Count me out of it; I…I won't do that. ''_

_As I moved forward to leave, I felt Ghetsis grabbing my wrist painfully and yanking me close to him, wrapping his handicapped arm around my waist. It slipped from beneath his robes for a moment, and I swear I could smell the fetid smell of burned flesh, even though none of his wounds were fresh anymore._

The steely feeling of an ornate dagger pressed to her neck came onto Anthea in a flashback so hard she almost could tell it’s really happening again.

_''I hate to ruin your fun, you hero of the day, but... you will do it, or I'll make it so you won't do anything else in this life. It's hard to lead an active life with a throat cut open, you know? And who in the world gave you the right to tell me what should I do or judge whether it's good or bad, pray tell...?''_

_''You... you're a sick be—'' The sentence suddenly got stuck in my throat as I mewled upon the feeling of the blade being pressed to my skin even harder than before, and slid softly back and forth in a vertical manner. Soft enough to not to actually injure me, but hard enough to scare the life out of me._

_''You have to be more cooperative, my lady. Do you know why I fostered you both; you and your sister, and not just hired you to take care of the kid so I didn't have to?'' Ghetsis’ voice reached a stomach-turning tone; his face inched so close to my ear I could feel a smile curling into a sleazy grin._

_''I could afford to have a progeny I could be proud of. Either of blood or adoptive; hell, I couldn't care less. You seemed to have such potential, unlike this human mistake I happened to father and whom these foolish Sages claimed a future King.'' As Ghetsis reiterated, he let the blade slowly slip from my neck and down my chest, before he hid it back within his robes; still, he kept me in a tight grasp._

_''N being a king of anything other than his toys and Pokemon he insists on thinking they can talk to him? Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? As to you, why do I have to claim the respect I deserve from you in such a way? I gave you a chance, and it turns out you're not worth even a spit to your face. What good is a daughter a father has to convince to his will like this...? ''_

_''You're not our father—I don't know about Concordia, but I'd rather die a long, painful death than call you one,'' I snapped in response, elbowing Ghetsis away so hard he nearly lost his balance._

_In spite of that he seemed sickeningly entertained; he let a small cackle roll off his mouth. ''Anthea.''_

_''I probably should be aching to pummel your uncouth maw right now, but it's just not worth the effort. You owe me much more than you think I owe you. If it wasn’t for me you both would be still selling these piss poor trinkets from door to door. Besides, when we’re at the topic of your sister; I daresay she’s so much better behaved than you. She proves it to me at night whenever I want and she’s not even complaining….that much.''_

_I suddenly felt all of my life freezing inside my heart; I heard my soul trashing about with a berserk scream on its lips._

Ghetsis' obscene statement and the events following it were the memories she wanted to get rid of as fast as possible.

_''B-but how… h-how… HOW COULD YOU—!!!''_

_A heavy cleaver, happening to be conveniently near my hand and soon in it, thrust at him with the sharpest swing of my lithe wrist I could only muster. Me, missing my target, accidentally slipping the cleaver out of my hand and wailing in pain, as it fell down and hit me in the foot. Ghetsis’ three servants, looking as if carbon copies of each other, snapping out of thin air, grabbing me by the arms and twisting them away painfully._

_Ghetsis, by himself pouring the contents of the vial into the cup. As he was done, he approached me, still held tight by the Shadows. He stretched out his hand and stroked my cheek softly, only to catch me off-guard by delivering a stark slap, hard enough to make my head swing to the side._

_''...you're not going to say anything? You won't call me names anymore? What a shame.'' Ghetsis smirked slyly, as I, now released from the grasp, began to massage my aching cheek._

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but felt I had to be careful, so not to let them flow. I always was very easy to break into tears, upon a failure or when in a pinch, but right now, I was determined to show no vulnerability towards Ghetsis._

_''Your dedication is quite lovely, but absolutely useless. I really hope this... this had taught you something. I actually, have learnt my lesson. If you want something done, do it yourself. Now that I’ve done the hard part for you, I hope you are smart enough to figure out what to do next. ''_

_*_  
 _…my sister…my beloved Concordia..._

_Natural… My Natural… Breaks my heart to find I can't protect him…_

_I'm as evil as Ghetsis; my pathetic cowardice being the very hearth of my evil. Why can't I just make a stand for him?_

_I could have done something. I could pour the vile drink down the first sink or loo I came across. I could have drunk it myself; but I did neither of these things. And so, I drugged my baby. The baby neither I nor Concordia had given birth to, but the baby we raised and nurtured with all of our might, even despite we were barely teenagers when Ghetsis had taken us in._

_Sometimes I wish he never had, but when I look at Natural, I do not regret a single thing._

_Concordia gave him peace and wisdom worthy of thousand kings. I gave him love and attention he deserved as a young, vulnerable human being and which his mentally and emotionally crippled father couldn't, or didn't want to give._

_But this mentally and emotionally crippled father had instead installed video surveillance everywhere. He's completely dazed by his thirst for power, sickeningly paranoid; he sees the eyes of a loathsome traitor, a shameless mutiny instigator in every person._

_The cameras are everywhere, even in the restrooms and shower stalls in the grunts’ barracks, the only exception being his own chambers. Some of them are phony, these that aren't are sometimes working, sometimes not... Everybody here is perfectly aware of this...but all the cameras look the same and only Ghetsis knows where are which._

_So, I can’t just grab their hands and escape, and get away with it alive. There’s no escape out of here, once you get in, your next chance to leave is inside of a coffin. We’re not a big happy family. We’re all Pidgey hatchlings under a whim of a grody, lusty, one-eyed Hydreigon. But he won't just eat us alive in one sitting. He will snack us away one after another, will nip and chew our lithe bodies softly so our deaths are as long and painful as possible._

_I have nightmares of Ghetsis clawing my still beating heart out, with a monstrous, scaly paw he would uncover from beneath his gaudy robes, and having me watch him crushing it before my very eyes as my life withers away._

_I feel like my heart is really ripped out of my chest, thinking of how much both of you suffer... one other day, faithfully... now, we have to sacrifice to protect our lives; you're not aware how jeopardized are they...''_

*  
Being aware of and loathing his flaws, Ghetsis instead sought to achieve as much perfection outside he only could. He would carefully choose the people to work for him, the people he would pay for this work, and even more carefully, these who were to know about his disability. Still, nobody was allowed to speak a word about it.

Recently, he figured out he should carve his son into an absolutely flawless piece of a human. Flawless. Immaculate. Let him have the world at his feet. But N was still such a disappointment. Ghetsis really couldn't believe he's actually related to him. _I am perfect. No, I am PURE perfection. How come I spawned such a mistake?_

N seemed still so oblivious to his efforts. He seemed to prefer floating in the blissful mist of his imagination and everybody else reassuring him he’s such a good, wise young man, the sage thought. More cruel measures had to be taken.

And as they included fulfilling the filthiest of Ghetsis' fantasies; the ones he usually would hide in the depths of his mind, reaching for them only in the moments of _solitary relax_ , they were even more tempting.

_The world is not a fairytale filled with just friends and candy. There are offenders. Criminals. Psychopaths. There are sheer beasts encased in human vessels. If I can't make him realize that, then who will?_

*

The first thing N noticed after waking up was the bedroom. It definitely wasn't his bedroom, its design and equipment almost screamed Ghetsis. He had no clue as to how did he get in here. Did he sleepwalk? Did he unwillingly levitate himself?

He only gained an unpleasant certainty as his father walked out from the other room; clad in a night robe made of a slick fabric; his scent, his presence was so intense to N it almost got him dizzy. Without an elaborate piece to cover his bad eye, its impairment was obvious. The eye and the patch of skin around it were crossed by the combination of three scars; the remnants of the red iris and the inexistent pupil were barely visible from beneath the cloudy film. The eyes of the man examined N in a hungry way, the gaze shining with something supposedly reserved only to the predators, savoring the helpless fall of their quarry.

The child felt a pang of anxiety in his stomach. He felt no fatigue or typical grogginess as he woke up; the sensations received sharp and almost more real than real. All of his senses worked at full throttle; it was something he had never experienced before.

He could swear he could hear dust falling to the ground or smell every particle of the air around separately. His skin seemed to him so sensitive he felt as if his garments and bed linen were melting into his flesh; as if every crease sliced deep cuts into it.

''D-daddy…? Why I am in here…?'' N asked shyly, his voice breathy and soft.

''I took you. Why would you sleep in that infantile room of yours? Why would you still hoard these toys as if you were still a baby? You’re not a baby anymore, you're almost a grown up. Everything about your life will be changing really soon and… and I don’t mean just your coronation.''

As Ghetsis was done putting these words together, he undid his robes and shrugged slightly; the silky garment slipped from his arms, only to slide from his body down to his feet, rendering him completely naked.

N whined in disgust and embarrassment, quickly turning his face away to bury it into a nearby pillow. He had never seen any more of Ghetsis' skin than his face, neck and right arm, and now, he had to take a questionable honor of seeing him in the nude.

N eyed Ghetsis carefully, trying not to catch too many details. He tried not to notice him taking a seat at the edge of the bed; becoming more and more preoccupied with his cock. It was swollen, blushed and covered in some sort of slobber as he slowly slid his hand up and down its length. His left hand, the one he didn't have to coax into submission.

The right hand was... the fingers were maimed and twisted with contractures; the skin, or rather what was left of it, was a one big, darkened patch of stitches and severe burn scars. The scars gave the impression of pieces of skin being haphazardly stitched together to avoid further injury.

''Are you afraid of me?'' Ghetsis placed his question, visibly disappointed by his son's uneager reaction. ''Do I disgust you?''

''No… I’m… not afraid but…I don't want to look—stop... stop doing that to yourself, it's gross—''

N, who still chose not to be able to see anything, could only suppose his father shifted himself onto the bed, guessing from the soft creaks of the comforter.

''Am I that appalling to you? Are you scared of my hand?'' The man made a move with his crippled extremity, as if willing to expose it for everybody to see.

N whined again; he couldn't lie, he was scared of this sight. He was scared in general; he couldn’t explain what was happening to his body. He couldn’t explain why he suddenly was drenched in sweat, why he could swear he was burned alive by the heat his body exuded. He didn’t know, why is daddy exposing so much of himself in front of him, and what’s his point in it.

Another creaks meant more adjusting. More adjusting meant his anxiety intensifying; he really couldn't tell what Ghetsis was really up to.

The boy gingerly shifted his face from the pillow, taking a small glimpse of the surroundings, only to shy away again, letting out a frightened whimper.

''This is what I wanted to show you, among other things. I did not ask for that. I didn’t do that to myself,'' the man continued, stroking the debilitated skin with his able hand. ''It’s a gift. A gift from the cruel, cruel world that is outside of our castle.''

''I'm s-scared... is it...that bad out there...? ''

A sudden rush of heat hit the boy so hard he felt that if he keeps hiding his face, he'll suffocate on a spot. He rolled over onto his back, his small chest undulating with deep gasps.

''What... did I... do something wrong...? You saw…? You’re going to...punish me for D...Dary, r..right...?'' N whimpered as lowly as he could, only to break into a string of wheezy sobs as another wave of heat struck; clouding his eyes and trapping any consistent speech within his lungs.

''D..daddy... am I d..dying...?... do something—...''

From within this scary, thickening haze, he could feel the weight of another body crawling over him; its closeness, natural warmth and the texture of skin, strong arms wrapping around his body, hands examining the shapes carefully. He shuddered and squirmed nervously as he felt soft, moist lips coming down onto his neck, a palm slipping onto his night dress, clamping onto the fabric and taking it all off him.

The child mewled and curled, crossing his legs; feeling his sense of modesty put to a real test.

''You did something to Darmanitan, N? Oh, who cares…you're... so beautiful... ''

N wanted to be somewhere else. Hugged by Dary, playing with Anthea… but nothing could distract him from these embraces... they didn't feel like anything near friendly, loving or warm.

These were like a Hydreigon, the scary Hydreigon Dary talked about... pinning him down like its beaten prey; biting its two smaller jaws into his skinny arms, tummy, legs...and the third, largest one, trying all it could to bite through his neck…

...skin breaking like glass, teeth gritting... the monster gasping and moaning, spreading its corrosive slobber all over with its split tongue… At least, this was how his father’s moves felt against his unexplainably sensitive skin.

''You're not dying... everything's all right...I won’t let you die, at least until you give me what I want,'' _the dragon_ screeched quietly into the skin of his neck. ''Just turn your head around and let me give you a tiny little kiss, all right...?''

''No...please... I don't want this...'' N turned his head away into a pillow again, trying to escape out of Ghetsis’ greedy stare just a bit. _Just a little bit._

''There's nothing wrong about this... it feels good, you know...? '' The sweeter his voice was, the more trapped N felt. The boy felt a hand, snaking into the space between his face and the pillow he pressed it into again, a finger stroking his lips softly. ''Do you want to see for yourself...? Come on, just let me put my lips on y-''

''NO!'' The child squealed so loud Ghetsis felt a jab of pain in his ears. N's hands sprung out in a hopeless attempt to assault the man, only to be painfully grabbed together by wrists.

''Careful what you do with these hands... I tell you, scream just once more and I’ll give you a real reason to scream, you little wretch. ''

Growling, he wrapped his hands around N’s face, pulling the skin he placed his digits on so that his lips stretched in a disfigured likeness of a grin, before pressing his own against them in a hungry manner. N began to struggle; he tried to kick Ghetsis away or claw him, much to no avail.

The boy wasn't aware one could even want to do such a thing, to kiss some other lips, to... to pry them with one's tongue and push it inside the other mouth. He shivered in repulsion, but as his head was pinned to the mattress again, body weighed down with Ghetsis', he felt there's no way out of this. Just imagine you're at the doctor's. Sort of. You bear through this and you'll get praised and cuddled and—

N couldn't cling anymore to the pleasant distraction his train of thought had provided him, as he felt his father's hand stroking his thin thigh, only to slide upwards and upwards and...

''Oh no— stop this— stop...why...why do you touch my—''

''You won't name it, right? Are you too innocent for that? Or you don’t know how to name it? You’re still such a baby.''

''…I’m not a ba—oh... no—''

Ghetsis' unsettlingly gentle touch quickly elicited _that_ reaction out of him, a reaction N couldn't quite name or explain. It always embarrassed the life out of him and which, given his compromising position, was twice as embarrassing. He wasn't even aware it could be triggered.

N would occasionally wake up at night to find his small member stiff, engorged and sensitive. He quickly discovered that if he rubs his hand carefully against its tip for long enough, he will have these tiny, relaxing shivers flow through his body; the shivers quickly stacking up one on another for a short, ticklish spasm and occasionally, a small amount of sticky liquid.

He always felt so guilty about handling this condition in such a way. He always looked around if no one was watching, he always paid great attention so none of his friends saw him, and now... his daddy... he not only does know his little secret, he's actually... doing that to him... but it doesn't feel as ticklish and relaxing, it feels... different... was that...

_...the Doctor told him once that no one else but he himself should ever touch him there, unless they are another Doctor. Doctors sometimes have to touch boys and girls between their legs; to see if they are healthy, this is a part of their job. But she talked about strangers, and daddy wasn’t a stranger, right?_

''Tell me,'' Ghetsis' voice was sweet, low and taunting, ''that does feel good, uh? You probably do this... like... all the time when I'm not watching...''

N turned his face away again, trying to hide his sudden blush from the eyes of his father. He blinked a few times and groaned quietly under a dizzy, numb feeling in his head. He knows. I'm gonna be punished. I'm gonna—

The boy let out a breathy, loud cry, as the sensation from the tugging suddenly became unbearably intense. These were not shivers anymore, these were jolts of borderline pain, yes, pain; he wanted to shake away the sudden realization that it's in fact pleasurable. That his legs twitch and squirm, the sensation of strange heat is taking him over, crawling all over his body, reaching his toes and fingertips. That he would probably seek for more and more of this…

_…no no no this is bad I'm not going to—_

It was moments that made him realize how futile that is. He felt he had no control over his body anymore; his hips moved upwards to work his erection against Ghetsis' hand, almost against his will. The rush in his head intensified. He couldn't hear anything anymore, either his gasping, long whimpers, or daddy's nasty praises. Oh no oh no someone—help—me—

N felt betrayed by his own body when all of his muscles squirmed and shook, his back arching up, a desperate scream wrung out of his throat. All of his senses mingled together under the pressure of his first real, massive orgasm, splaying young, but otherwise useless seed all across his abdomen and Ghetsis' hand.

_...why why why—_

''Mmm, talk about a nice load. I can see you’ve… neglected yourself quite a bit recently. You're such a sweet boy...coming so hard for daddy…'' The older man's leaned to whisper the words right into N's ear, the good hand began to trail upwards his tiny body, reaching his lips and prying them slightly with the digits, covered with his release.

N wanted to bite these fingers. He wanted to bite away the shame; the sudden urge to retch the taste of come brought him to. He wanted to hurt the hand that... made him go through this... Every little cell of his body hummed and twitched, everything that happened before his eyes seemed like a faulty slideshow with skipping frames.

He was still too dizzy to notice, when his father stood up.

''Turn around and get on your fours... this instant. You’re getting too comfortable about this, don't you think?'' Ghetsis exclaimed blankly. There was no sweetness, no caring attitude in this voice anymore; neither genuine nor just even fake. It was stark and blank, but still, imbued with indescribable amounts of desire and greed.

N was terrified. He was still too young to figure out where exactly is this going, but the sole thought of displaying himself to another person in such a way, being forced to listen to such things was enough to drown him in embarrassment. Even if they were his daddy.

_Especially if they were his daddy._

Still, he knew it's best to do what Ghetsis wants, lest receive any other cruel treatment from him. It's gonna be okay...The child squirmed in place, trying to adjust himself to his ordains. ''But I... I don't like this... I don't wanna do this—''

''Stop annoying me, and get that bottom higher.'' It wasn't like Ghetsis cared the least bit about N's reluctance.

''Is this good, daddy...?'' N chirped quietly, gingerly eyeing Ghetsis.

''Perfect.'' the man purred, stroking the soft, pale skin off the boy's bottom, scooping it in his grasp and kneading on it. ''Just like that. Show me how eager you are... you want to get that little cunt plowed, you wanton, eh?''

''What... what do you--''

N wasn't given a response; instead he felt Ghetsis latching onto him, straddling his small body and drawing him close. The man's hands latched onto his chest and roamed upwards, tugging on the nipples and outlining the jutting collarbones.

''Tell me a thing, boy. Why do you all do this to me? You, the girls, everybody. Why do you want to make a monster out of me…? You're such a gorgeous little thing... do you love me, like I do...?'' The sage's tongue stroked the ear shell slowly, teeth nipping at the lobe.

'' I give you everything; I go to the greatest of lengths to ensure your life is safe and happy, and what I get in return? Ghetsis is a beast, a fiend, this, that. This is what your so called sisters think of me.''

Sisters?

''Do you also think I’m that despicable?''

N shuddered upon the feeling of something hard rubbing against his lower back and the cleft of his bottom; the rubbing accompanied by Ghetsis' agitated breathing. The panic nearly had his heart stop, when the hardness began to try to shove itself inside him, but to no avail as he started to flail hysterically.

''No—no please stop this—what are you doing...—stop, no—''

''You may feel hurt,'' Ghetsis growled, ''you may think I'm trying to hurt you, but I do it because I care. I am concerned. Anthea, Concordia; you look up to them too much, and they are more than happy to exploit that. If there’s anybody there who is a monster, it’s definitely them. There’s not a single thing they had never lied to you about. I want to be an important person to you, because... The world's filled with real beasts, N, and they try to hide it from you. ''

''No no no—I don't want—'' N was on the verge of tears, his eyes tearing up more and more as he was violently flipped onto his belly, his ankles gathered up together and tied onto the ribs of an ornate headboard with a silky sash.

''Now that your little, wild legs know their place, I want to tell you something.'' Ghetsis snarled, pushing N's head against the mattress.

''You want this. You want me to fuck your brains out, you just have a problem realizing that.''

N didn't want to look, to listen, to realize, to feel. But still, something in his head effectively stopped him from slipping into the nothingness, from encasing himself within the usual soft, safe shell of peaceful reverie. He buried his face into the mattress, hoping he could feed it with his tears without letting his father see.

_''Don’t cry don't cry. He will tend to himself and I’ll be free I’ll be fine safe and—''_

N had very little time to calm his jittery mind when he was violently pushed towards the headboard and adjusted onto his hands and knees, for as much as the constrained ankles could allow him. The boy closed his eyes, anticipating another blow, another chapter of his humiliation.

He didn't have to wait for too long, when he felt a strong hand snaking onto his head. Digits glided over his tea green locks and twisted into them, only to latch strongly and tear them back. The grasp was strong enough to lift the child's face upwards, and push a pained whimper from his lips.

''You know you will always be my little baby, N?'' Ghetsis crooned, rubbing the head of his cock on the child's lips, stroking it with his thumb, as if to sooth its nervous twitching. ''Now, put your little lips on it. Oh... it needs you.''

_—oh ew no—_

Before N could gather his thoughts or protest, his jaw was caught and pried open violently, followed by a thick, hard shaft pushed down into his mouth. The child mewled and flailed in a vain attempt to escape; kept in place by a strong tug at the heap of hair held in his father's vice grip. He sulked desperately; his body thrashed in a throw of retch reflex every time the tip of the organ bounced against the back of his throat.

N wanted to disappear. To melt away, to blend with the air. To embrace how imminent death seemed to him right now.

He chose not to listen to Ghetsis groaning and spitting out obscene praises, not to feel the foul taste of precome trickling and lingering on his tongue, mixing with thick saliva and spilling out of his mouth as the man pumped himself in and out. He instead chose to do all his best to not to vomit, regardless of how much he wanted to.

''Mm-m, you're so good at this, you know? Eh, I won't believe it's your first time sucking a cock. I'll have to talk to Sages, I'm afraid... they take a bit too much of their superiority, he-heh.''

N wanted to bite off that gorged, pulsating monster that plundered through his mouth. Hurting it, severing it off seemed like the only way out of this terrible situation; he probably would bring himself up to do this if he didn't feel his willpower declining. He felt weaker and weaker; his brain cells seemed to die out under the pressure of pain and lack of breath.

_If I hurt him, he’ll hurt me as well. He will kill me. But before he does he will also scream, maybe someone will hear him, will come here and take me away—_

''You've had enough,'' Ghetsis snapped as he suddenly drew out, pushing N away, the sage’s body trembling with arousal and thirst. Without a deadly grasp on his hair to keep him in a somewhat upright position, N's sobbing body crumpled down.

''Incredible. So young and already so hungry for a cock in that mouth.''

N cringed and whimpered under the effect of the dirty remark. Sobbing quietly, he curled into a ball, wishing to disappear from the repulsive, panting degenerate above him. Does daddy love me? If he did, he wouldn’t say such terrible things about me or do—

The boy thought everything was over and he'll soon be safe and sound as he felt his ankles were free again. He soon realized how wrong he was when he registered Ghetsis grabbing him by wrists and violently flipping him onto his back, at the same time dragging him close to the headboard. The sensation of vicious heat began to overwhelm him again; once more he felt as if the air around him was turning into an ocean of thick, stale fluid, spilling into his lungs and taking his life away.

N felt exposed, so exposed and vulnerable, but also collided with the sudden realization he has no place to hide. He will die, the only thing that seemed unsure right now was when will it happen.

He felt sheer terror creeping into every part of his body when Ghetsis grabbed his left ankle into his hand and let it rest across his chest. He noticed him covering his cock in something wet and slippery he would carefully scoop from a jar. N shut his eyes tight, so tight he almost felt his muscles twitching in pain.

He hopelessly tried not to register the hand he grew to hate so much touching the natural opening of his body, hopelessly tried not to scream in pain and fear as the wetness of the weird jelly pressed itself inside of him by the means of two fingers.

''If only you stop behaving like a wild monster, it will feel good. ''

The fingers... N felt them burying deep into his body, drilling into tender flesh. The wrist worked them in and out, in sharp and steady, but careful thrusts, as if rubbing out the most pain it only could was its top priority.

It would be a blatant lie to say that Ghetsis was actually in dire need of sex. He took great pride in being able to get almost as much sex as he only wanted to; be it by putting his subordinates through surprise obedience lessons, or indulging in all-night-long sessions of untamed, sensual debauchery with the carefully selected group of his littlest pets of both sexes.

He wasn't a pedophile either. He hated children. They evoked no positive feelings in him, not even a twitch of friendliness, let alone actual lust. But N was a different story.

It wasn’t about either sex or lust. It was about giving N a lesson that he will not just remember for a long time, but the lesson that will be branded into his soul inch by inch, and will remain forever.

''Ahhh—nnnh no no OH NO STOP IT HURTS—!!!''

N wailed under the effect of terrible, searing, stretching pain as the fingers were suddenly replaced with Ghetsis' shaft, the slippery wetness making it so fast the child hardly saw it coming. It brutishly forced itself deep inside of him, paying no attention to the wall-like resistance of the small body's muscles, pushing a pleasured moan from its owner.

''Fuck, baby, you're so tight...''

Ghetsis felt there's no need to rush it. He just wanted to melt himself into the perfect sensation; he was unsure as to what felt better. The child's body, or his desperate screams; he was unable, he didn’t want to cut the latter out in the easiest way possible as his strong hands gathered up N's ankles and immobilized them with a deadly grip, impaling the small body onto his member fiercely.

His tears, a dead giveaway of his terror and pain, ran down his face, feeding the small, wet patches on both of its sides. The fingers of Ghetsis' free hand snaked down the thin leg and swiftly back up, sliding effortlessly across the velvety skin.

''Don’t hide that beautiful face,'' the man gasped, ''I want to see how it looks when you get it… like a little whore...''

N couldn't know what a whore was, but in association with his terrifying position, he couldn't suppose it's anything good. He had no time to wonder about it, though, as he was violently grabbed by his chin to answer his father's hungry stare of a ruthless predator. The hardness that tore through his flesh shied outside, only to be back a split second later, back with new amounts of savage power and fresh waves of shredding, burning agony.

''Look...at me.. —''

''Please... stop this—I don't want—'' N flailed helplessly, trying to salve himself out from manhandling, punching and clawing at the man’s chest repeatedly The movements he put his small body into almost made Ghetsis lose control over him.

''...hurts-h-hurts… I'll-hah-I'll be nice— just ...stop this''

''You think... you know better again, eh? You don’t want me to stop. You wanted it for so long. You're a little thirsty slut that just keeps provoking... Shame you're not a girl; I'd have a one more sweet, tight hole to fuck...''

As Ghetsis leaned closer to N, he stroked his waistline in a chaotic, awkward fashion, only to latch them at it for a better leverage.

The child’s gray eyes, filled with fear, bloodshot and flooded with tears... they still looked so much like her eyes, the eyes of his mother... the woman he hated so much, the woman he should have never looked at, let alone sleeping with her...

_''...I love you, Ghetsis... we will always...''_

Ghetsis' hands suddenly clamped tight around N's neck, starting to choke the boy. The vice grip was only gaining on strength as N began to trash and gasp for air, his muscles squirming and constricting around his father’s cock in random intervals.

''...we will always...be... together... you... bitch—'' Ghetsis roared, punctuating each word with a deep stab of his hips, a plunge into his son's body. He saw a smudge of fresh blood running from the entrance down his cock; it made his senses boil. N was being damaged, that was a fact. In a twisted equation, he put the boy as his mother, he imagined stabbing her soft body repeatedly, soaking himself with her blood, basking in her screams.

''Serves you right, you—''

Letting go of N's neck, he grabbed onto his head, stroking his temples in an awry likeness of a loving caress. ''I love you… I love… you… I… loved… you…'' Loud groans, coming from the mixture of pain, pleasure, despair and frustration, began to slip out of the sage’s lips one by one, competing in loudness with these of N’s, the cries of pure pain and terror, now slightly dulled by the strain of his throat.

Few last thrusts were all he still needed. The vicious mixture of hate and love, lust and loathing wrenched an ecstatic, stuttering scream of pleasure out of Ghetsis as he came hard into N's small frame, filling him with everything he had.

N couldn’t feel anything anymore. He couldn’t feel the wetness covering his wounds and burning them raw, spilling grossly out of him, as the ultimate distress rendered his mind completely hollow. _Is it over yet? Am I dead already...?_

_If afterlife exists, does it look like this?_

He couldn’t even feel being finally let go of, or the mattress shifting around him as Ghetsis got up.

''Listen... I'm not going to damper your coronation. There are better kingly materials out there, including me, but the Sages went for you; I may be their leader but somehow they're all too smart to be forced into an opinion just like that. You'll get your crown, but if you expect you that you becoming a King will squeeze out any respect for you from me, you couldn't have been more wrong. ''

''...nobody ever asked me if I wanted this crown...'' N whimpered quietly, his voice rasp, still tearful.

The one last thing he registered before blacking out, was Ghetsis snapping his fingers and a few pairs of sprightly arms grabbing him, eventually to get away with him so quickly it almost seemed like vanishing into oblivion.

*

As N woke up again, he was more than relieved to find he's in his own bed again, swaddled in blankets and surrounded with plush Pokemon dolls.

He couldn't dwell for too long in a pleasant solace, as he soon realized that everything that his father had done to him was not a terrible nightmare. The shooting, burning pain and the wet, leaking, obnoxious sensation in his backside were all here to rub it in him.

But, he felt he couldn’t cry anymore. He had cried enough for the last two or such hours. His throat, his eyes were unbelievably sore, the eyelids coming down on and up over eyeballs seemed to rub them raw.

N sat in his bed and turned on a little bedside lamp, a lamp in the shape of a little Audino, the one Concordia gave him so he could turn it on when he was scared. Right now, he was scared. Huddling in the sheets, he examined everything he could see in the faint light carefully, making sure daddy is not coming back from anywhere, anymore.

With a corner of his eye, he registered a strange glint of light, followed by the scariest sight he could see that night, if excluding the sight of naked Ghetsis and his face, twisted and disfigured in the joy he selfishly translated his agony to.

It was Dary, who crawled slowly from the pile of toys, visibly battered and dead exhausted. Her left eye was clobbered, closed shut and swollen, the fur on her arms and belly was marred with fresh wounds and patches of bared skin.

''D..dary… what happened to you?!'' N cried out and jumped out off the bed, almost forgetting about the excruciating pain he went through himself, and that still lingered all over his body. Dary was more important.

Darmanitan crawled herself slowly to him, and having crumpled down to the floor, she bursted out in tears.

'' _N… I’m… I’m so sorry… Ghetsis… he came there soon after Anthea left… he wanted to take you… I wouldn’t let him. I attacked him, but he then called out his Hydreigon… I fought him, but I was no match for him… I blacked out, and when I woke up, you were gone… You slept like a rock throughout all of this, so you had no idea… there was something wrong, I couldn’t reach your mind… I lost a lot of blood and Hydreigon had bitten off the two of my fingers, so I assumed zen mode so I could regenerate just a bit… I’m… I’m so—''_

''Don’t be— I love you I love you I love you don’t be sad'' N fell into Dary’s arms and buried his face into the soft fur of her belly, soaking it with his own tears. ''We will go through this together… somehow…''

_''N… it’s impossible… we have to escape…''_

''No, Dary. We… we can make it. We have to. '' The child stretched out his hand and stroked the pokemon’s head. ''It was the only single time… I was naughty lately, and daddy punished me…''

_''He will kill us. One by one.''_

''Don’t be silly, Dary.'' N shifted his face away from Darmanitan’s belly, and looked into her face. He tried all he could to smile, even at the cost of forcing all of his muscles to. ''But, you know what?''

_''Huh?''_

''You were right. I don’t want a Hydreigon anymore.''


End file.
